User talk:Spongebobrocks09/Talk Archive 3
This is my new talk. Click here for the archive. bday party im going to have a bday party! if u want to join, just click here! Pingali Moi 15:05, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Sysop Wanna vote for my sysop request? Click here! Sharkbate 03:19, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Digi's Birthday Party! Hi hi! It's me, DigiSkymin a.k.a Chasm415 speaking! I'm holding a birthday party in my igloo on April 15,2009! I'm gonna have lots of cool stuffs in my igloo, but don't expect me to show you a sneak peek!(I really don't want to spoil the suprise...) This party is going to rock! For more informations, please go to my user page. Have fun! --DigiSkyminYo Tails! Wait up! P.S. During the party, please don't go into my room =) Thanks! Award Here's the first award I made! WOF No offense, but you need some more edits.-- Barkjon 01:09, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Award! Here is my friend award! It means you are my friend! --Vercool [[User talk:Vercool|'''''Talk To Me!]] 05:01, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Your Party What time is your party ending tomorrow because I`m having another one tomorrow! The only reason is because of that stupid mean guy who waddled into my igloo! It's at 12:00 Eastern! Plz respond quickly. --Sharkbate 18:27, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Medieval Party Wanna go to my Medieval Party? My last one turned to mush from that really mean penguin. So, wanna? Click here! --Sharkbate 18:48, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Mall Yeah we can have a mall but, you're a helper not a member or artist in SHMS. Helpers help come up with ideas like you just did. Either me (member), Sk8it (member), Hat Pop (member), Metal (member), or Digiskymin (artist) will make it. Great idea though! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 13:58, 8 February 2009 (UTC) ! You also made me quit! Saying mean things about me on the Shout Box! Your so nice! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 15:53, 8 February 2009 (UTC) sorry im so sorry. i miss ur party at 10:00 eastern time. i thought is was 11:00.plz forgive me, and i think it's an awesome party. Pingali Moi 15:57, 8 February 2009 (UTC) WHAT! You reminded the others that your party started. I didn't get a reminder. Did you not want me there? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 16:35, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Quit Look... I would put you on the Wall of Fame if I could. I asked the others and they keep on saying that you only have 500 edits. I even asked Barkjon. Just because I'm on there doesn't mean you have to quit! I know what Metal said and he told me later on that he only meant I copied him once!!! I wanted to be you friend but... --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 20:47, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks! For voting "For" for me! ------ snʇǝɔ ˙˙˙ɯɥ ¿uʍopǝpısdn ƃıs ʎɯ sı ʎɥʍ 23:58, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Feel better Don't be sad! Your never left out on club penguin wiki! PLZ don't quit!~OOJH123 February 10, 2009 P.S: No one wants you to quit. Award Can I have your Swirly Award?? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 01:21, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Hey Sponge... I'm not trying to make you do anything to change it, but did you get the operation idea in your Krabby Attack army from me?? I'm not being nosy, I'm just curious.-DigiSkymin P.S. This is a suggestion, so feel free to do what you want. I would change the title of your operation to "Tricksters" because of some doubts that the 'burg cannot tip. Band could I be a drummer in your band?-- Barkjon Complaints here! 02:40, 13 February 2009 (UTC) RE:Award You have to earn my awards. -- Talk to me! Please! I'm lonely... 12:56, 14 February 2009 (UTC) User awards have nothing to do with Shops, User Awards are given for respect, trust or doing a good deed. You have to earn my trust and/or respect to get an award. -- Talk to me! Please! I'm lonely... 13:02, 14 February 2009 (UTC) No, I don't mean you trust me, I mean you need to work hard so I can trust and respect you! -- Talk to me! Please! I'm lonely... 13:10, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Sorry, I cannot come!!! -- My Talk 00:37, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Party Am having a party, because my penguin is turning 100 days old! Click party~OOJH123 16 february 2009 P.S: PLZ don't come in igloo till party! U DONT EVEN KNOW WHATS GOING ON SO BACK DOWN!!! --Sk8itbot08 12:15, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Cool page. -- My Talk 12:26, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Here Hey yall! Guess who's back! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 21:41, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Grammar Learn it. They can delete wikis if there are articles with bad grammar.--Fluffy 21 00:32, 19 February 2009 (UTC) WIKI PARTY NOW! Go on CP on server Icicle! In the forest! NOW!!!!!!!! WIKI PARTY! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 22:12, 19 February 2009 (UTC) CPFW Why do you not edit the fanon wiki anymore? We need you there! Please dont quit because of happyface and grammar! --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ]] 03:30, 20 February 2009 (UTC) RANDOM PARTY NOW! GO ON SLEET IN MY IGLOO! (on map) IT'S PARTY TIME! --[[User:Sharkbate|$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 16:26, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Party --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat|']] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)]] 19:14, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Big CP Wikia Party I already brought up the idea to Sharkbate, Turtleshroom, and Metalmanager. We could have a huge CP wikia party on Club Penguin. We can organize a meeting on Club penguin or on club penguin chat. Then we can have someone post the info of the party on the main page. --Cg2916 Go, Red, Go! Talk to me!!! 22:53, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Newsflash It is true not true...the fun is postponed! The agony! The pain! The agony of the pain of the agony of the pain of the agony of the pain of the agony of the pain...should I stop now? Like it, buddy?-- Barkjon Complaints here! 00:20, 25 February 2009 (UTC) friend award hey friend! Pingali Moi here. ill give u an award for being one of my good friends. Pingali Moi 06:34, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Come on Why am I not in your WIKI PHOTO? I was going to make one of the whole wiki with you in it! You're so nice! --[[User:Sharkbate|$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 15:04, 28 February 2009 (UTC) !!!! What about that message SBR! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 15:57, 28 February 2009 (UTC) RE:What's wrong with you? What's wrong with me? Why don't you answer that, you seem to be a know-it-all here, so tell me. --'Metalmanager The ' 21:22, 28 February 2009 (UTC) time wat time is the party? maybe im at school or sleeping. and......i had a fever after i went to tigernose's party cuz it's 3:00am at my hometown. Pingali Moi 02:38, 2 March 2009 (UTC) turn time will u switch the party time?cuz: 4:00pm eastern time=my 5:00am plz switch the time as 5:00pm eastern time if u could. Pingali Moi 02:50, 2 March 2009 (UTC) party when will u start the party? -Gary Hello Agent! Talk 2 me! 22:05, 3 March 2009 (UTC) meeting hey. lets meet on cp now. im at icicle on the iceberg. -Gary Hello Agent! Talk 2 me! 12:21, 5 March 2009 (UTC) OH... COME... ON! Me and Metal came up with doing skits. If it's a show then I'm very ok with it! BUT... if it's a skit of ANY KIND... it is kind of COPYING. I have placed copyright on wikia skits so make sure it's completely on CP! Also, can you change the date to your little skit? My skits are usually on Saturdays and so is SHARKBATE IS HUNGRY the skit. PLZ CHANGE DATE! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 00:38, 7 March 2009 (UTC) It's Time Please go on Shoutbox NOW! It's time for the skit! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 14:51, 7 March 2009 (UTC) To Do List Instructions This is mine! and mean the scratch! The strike! * is the the point. The tiny blue square ya know? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 15:08, 7 March 2009 (UTC) I might not make it 2 your party cause I might not be able to get on my computer Im really sorry -Brendan7195 P.S. I typed this from my Wii! Party Its 7:20 and im on sleet where is everybody? [[User:Brendan7195|'Brendan7195 ]] [[User talk:Brendan7195|Viva la Wii']] Well It's kind of hard because I'm now grounded because of the hole in the wall. IT WAS MADE BY MY HEAD! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 01:09, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Party? Umm... I don't want to sound mean, but what happened to the party? NO ONE was there! None of my Wiki friends (including you) were on server Sleet! What happened?--111Odeexla TALK OR... EAT BANANAS! 13:56, 8 March 2009 (UTC) HEY I thought you wanted to be my friend? I get in trouble for copying others so you can't copy me. I came up with the ~NAME~ Awards! Please get rid of it. If it's not gone by tomorrow I will delete it. Anyway, I do mine every year on March 14! So please don't take this to hatfully it's just that I get in trouble for copying so I think you shouldn't! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 19:17, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Do Do you think I would be a good bureaucrat? BTW... You always have been my friend! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 23:37, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Why?! Why is everyone creating a user page for their white puffles?! Forgive me if I'm wrong, but it seems like you guys are copying me and The A-Kong's journal. The A-Kong is actually nice enough to ask me if he can make one. Like what I said to Sharkbate a month ago, "Creating something and adding your own, but not erasing one's work, is copying. Make something that is alike the thing you based off is not nearly as good as creating a unique something." Everyone right now is making a journal! Why not something else that shows the uniquness of your puffles while giving us a clear idea of what it's personality is like? I know I seems to be unfair, but I really hate copying. -DigiSkymin You even copied the pages! Please change it to dates instead of pages (Ex: Page two-March**,2009) No dates either! I'm doing that! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 01:36, 11 March 2009 (UTC) RED ALERT THIS WIKI HAS ENTERED 'CRISIS III' !!!!!!!!!!! REASONS: *SK8ITBOT HAS QUIT, SO HAS METAL, SHARKBATE, AND PINGU PENGUIN!!!!! WE'RE GOING TO NEED AS MUCH HELP AS POSSIBLE!!!!!!!! --111Odeexla TALK OR... EAT BANANAS! 19:22, 11 March 2009 (UTC) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! PLEASE don't quit! You can't quit! This Wiki is falling apart, and enetering Crisis III! I am trying my best to get them to come back! I'm putting messages on Waddle World and CP Fanon for them to come back! PLEASE stay! You have plenty of other friends here, like me, and lots of others. If you leave, they'll be so sad! PLEASE stay!!!!! --111Odeexla TALK OR... EAT BANANAS! 21:36, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Oh Good Phew. Thanks for staying! I will try my hardest to get them to come back. We can't lose anymore Users/Administrators. --111Odeexla TALK OR... EAT BANANAS! 22:03, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Ghost I'm sorry I "forced" you to change the titles of Ghost's "journal". I know I sounded harsh and angry, but I'm only upset because everyone seems to be copying me and The A-Kong's journals, thus making ours look boring and not unique. Sorry! (Manic speaking here) Dude, you got me all warmed up! Another puffle's journal? Totally sweet man! I've been real bored to the very tip of my fur 'cause my bud Icer haven't visited me for a long time! Will ya be my friend and visit me sometimes? I can drum real good! (But I've also swallowed more drumsticks than Rockhopper to Cream Soda!) RE: Slow Poke I believe we destroyed him. He may be a Proxy Walrus, so beware! --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 01:10, 12 March 2009 (UTC) That is your award!! I don't hate you I don't hate you and Patrickrocks09, and you are not blocked... --[[User:Staffan15|21'uɐɟɟɐ'ʇs]] [[User_talk:Staffan15|Count to 15 !']] 22:38, 13 March 2009 (UTC) I wouldn't hate you because you are so cool! -- User:ben 100022 ??:??, 13 March 2009 Sharkbate's "Test" As I looked through yesterday's recent changes, I saw that Sharkbate was "Testing" things and made you a sysop. And then I saw you blocked me, and un-blocked Alex001. Let me tell you friend, YOU DON'T UNBLOCK HIM JUST BECAUSE YOU THINK HE'S INNOCENT!!!!! He made a bunch of SPAM pages! CHECK THE DELETION LOG!!!!! And for me, you had no right to block me, when it was you and patrickrocks09 causing all the trouble last night. Luckley, Sharkbate un-blocked me, heh, Me, 1, you, ZERO, ZILCH, NADA! I win this round, I guess. ---'Μεταλλικά' ''Μιλήστε με Metalmanager, το συντομότερο να είναι νέος ηγέτης της penguin εγκυκλοπαίδεια'' 09:19, 14 March 2009 (UTC) PARTY MY PARTY HAS BEEN POSTPONED TO MARCH 15 ON VANILLA SAME TIME--Ced1214 CLICK HERE 18:14, 14 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Friends BUT, if we be friends you have to promise me NEVER to call anyone on this wiki a jerk EVER! Especially me! I would've chose you to be webmaster after me but I may need to give it some thought! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 20:08, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Hey Sponge! Can we meet at my iggy on Snow Bank's map? I'm Ben on there too Ben 100022! Plz come i think you will like my surprise! whats ur msn address? -- 18:41, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ced1214 party HERE YOU GO--Ced1214 AAAAAAAH, CHICKENS 19:20, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Operation: Track the Hack a group of Penguins from the wiki, which i need you to gather will meet in Snow Bank's Forest to track hackers! who may show up? Possibly Sanity, Microchip or some other Hacker! Plz help! - Ben 100022 About the Party On my talk page, you asked me to come to party. I really want to come, but what day and time is it? It says March 7, but it's way past March 7. What day and time is it? Please tell me. --Alxeedo!!! TIME 2 TALK 02:21, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Invited to a party You have been invited to Staffan15's party. Go here and sign if you want to come.